Repetition from Another View
by Amaranth Wolfe
Summary: Harry crossed over the veil...or did he not? He only knew he went over to one side. But both worlds claimed that they had brought him over, and were the one helping him, each insisting that the other is trying to harm. And what really happened to Zephyr Maeroris, the boy who claimed suffered the same fate as Harry? Would Harry be able to save them both?
1. Prologue

Department of Mysteries, March 11, 1974, 10.00am.

The five stared at the arched silver frame ahead of them. If not for the mysterious swirling substance in the middle, it would have been an empty door frame which stood in the middle of the room.

"Where and how did you find this, Caria?" The tall, dark man whose name was Charlus Sapientus asked the woman beside him, "And when, too?"

"Yesterday evening, at around seven o'clock," Caria, a nervous little witch, replied, "As I was working in the study, I suddenly heard some soft, soothing voices coming from the attic. I thought nothing of it at first, thinking that I was hearing voices in my head, which often happens when I overwork, until my husband and children reported hearing them too. We decided to search for the source of…it and realized that it came from the attic. And we found…this," she pointed a shaking finger at the archway.

"As we approached it, the voices got louder… but still as smooth. When I was just a metre from it, I recognised them as the voices of my deceased parents, grandparents…and everyone else I knew, who died while I lived," she gave an involuntary shudder before she continued, " I asked Minny, my house elf, to go through it, and return within an hour's time, to report to me what the doorway led to if it led somewhere else besides the room. She never…she never returned," her voice began to crack.

She sniffled a little, before taking a long, deep breath, "When she still hadn't returned after two hours, I, along with my husband, apparated with it here, taking care not to touch the thing in the middle." She blinked back tears, "Minny had always been a good house elf, doing everything we request her to do as perfect as possible, never disobeying us. And now she's gone…gone…for…forever…" She began to sob.

The only other witch in the room put her arms around Caria's shoulders as she whispered comforting words to her. The men gathered around them as they discussed what hid beyond the veil.

"It must be something dangerous, something way beyond our magic," Charlus Sapientus said, "House elf magic is much more advanced than ours, and can disapparate from places we cannot. Take Hogwarts, for example."

"There may be a monster immediately beyond it," Asmodeus Maeroris, a gangling, stony faced man with unnaturally white skin and hair said monotonously, "which pounces upon anything that passes through the veil quicker than one can ever imagine."

"Why not we test it out?" The young man with short silvery hair and an impish grin exclaimed excitedly. If not for their similar features, many would have thought that Zephyr Maeroris was the son of a playful pixie.

"ARE YOU JOKING?" Sapientus bellowed at the nineteen-year-old, and everyone, including the crying Caria, sobered up, "IF A HOUSE ELF IS UNABLE TO ESCAPE FROM THE CLUTCHES FROM WITHIN, HOW WILL WE WIZARDS BE ABLE TO?"

"Please listen to me as I explain, Mr Sapientus," Zephyr said in a calm, patient voice which was not different from that of a psychiatrist calming an angry, deranged patient, "The house elf was unable to escape when it went in wholly. But what if a living organism, even possibly a human, looks inside, with their body just partially beyond the veil? The person could then be pulled back and then report what they saw, could they not? And if a savage beast does lie behind it, people outside would know, would they not?"

"Intriguing idea, Zephyr," Sapientus nodded in a somewhat sarcastic approval, "But now, the question would be who the volunteer is."

Gazing into Sapientus' eyes with a steely gaze, Zephyr replied smoothly, "That would be me, of course."

As they approached the archway, each of them heard the voices of their loved ones whose lives were stolen by Death a year, or even decades, ago. Zephyr stepped towards the veil with the boldness of a soldier to war.

"Pull me out a minute after I look in," He instructed the still stunned group, which nodded. With that, he leaned forwards, his arms gripping the sides of the archway.

The group awaited silently in suspense as they stared at the seemingly motionless figure, attempting to decipher what he saw within from his still form. They pulled him a minute later, his eyes glazed over, unblinking, his impish grin widened.

"What did you see?" Asmodeus asked in his son in his whispery grave voice.

"Beauty," was all that Zephyr replied before he went out cold, his eerily happy smile still etched on his face.

The morning after the next found the corpses of Sapientus and the witches in the bathtubs of their homes, their bodies bathed with their own crimson blood. But that was not the worst of it; their tongues were sliced cleanly of and forced down their throats, their intestines were torn out of bodies by means of claws; their eyes were gouged out by fingers, and a strange sigil, the same for each of the corpse, scratched out by a knife on their chests.

But perhaps the most gruesome part of this whole affair was that all these were done slowly while they were alive, thrashing about naked in their cold bathtubs.

Neither Asmodeus nor Zephyr were ever seen, nor heard of again.


	2. The Warning

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize.**

_"No!" Harry screamed, as Sirius' limp body arched gracefully and slowly, not unlike a gymnast, and fell beyond the veil. But it was of no use- Sirius was gone, like a leaf in the windy autumn air._

_Tears welled up Harry's eyes and rolled down his pale, thin face, as he remembered the good times he had with Sirius. He remised the times how Sirius always stood up for him, how he always helped him solve his problems, how he cared for him unlike anyone else in the world. He cried._

_Bellatrix's laughter rang into his ears, biting into his agonized mind like salt onto a wound. Before he could comprehend, he pointed his wand at her chest, and shouted the curse which killed Sirius, the curse which was her master's favourite._

_The Killing Curse._

_It hit her chest with the precision of an expert hunter shooting a rabbit. Her eyes widened before they gazed out at the world she could not see. _

_Everyone in the room gasped in shock as Bellatrix dropped on the smooth marble floor which she herself will never get up from. Harry himself stepped back in horror._

_A roar of undisguised fury announced the arrival of the darkest wizard of all times. Everyone, death eater or student, scattered as Voldemort's killing curse shot past them towards the boy who lived. Harry ran around the empty stage as he dodged Voldemort's curse. _

_"Crucio!" Lucius Malfoy's curse hit him, causing him to feel an incomprehensible pain, a pain worse than white-hot needles poking into every inch of his body, as he writhed on the ground before it was lifted. _

_A flash of green light shot past him as he lifted his sore arms with much pain and difficulty. How was he to escape, or even fight back, now that he could barely move? _

_A dark, shimmering, misty substance caught his eye as the warm, comforting voices caught his ear. The Veil. _

_He began to crawl towards it, rolling from side to side as he attempted to avoid the curse. His hands were beyond it when the doors opened. _

_'More Death Eaters,' he thought, and pushed himself further through. He did not want to be caught by them, their current sole target- he knew his friends were safe as he saw them run away, and out of sight, when Voldemort appeared. He did not care where it led him to, whether it was safer, or more dangerous, so long as he could escape from their wrath now._

_He was halfway through the hole when a wave of lethargy hit him, and someone pulled him one way or the other, so that he was in only one world…_

Bright sunlight, muted by the thick foliage of leaves, dazzled his eyes. The soft, melodious chirps of birds filled the air and the fresh, cool forest air wafted around him.

He opened his eyes. He was in a clearing of a forest unknown and unheard of by him. The trees were tall, willowy, with an unnatural hue of dark blue with silver tints. Between the emerald leaves above him were large amethyst roses in varying shades which matched the leaves perfectly.

Harry lay on the soft, thick grass before he rose, venturing forth to see where he was. The last thing he remembered was being pulled, by smooth gentle hands, so that no part of his body touched the icy cold veil. But which way did he go?

His first thought was the world beyond the veil. Why would the person, or people, who pulled him back (if they had) put him here, instead of a bed, or dungeon? _Unless this is a trick of the Death Eaters,_ he thought grimly,_ where beasts linger in here, waiting for a person to come by them so that they could gobble them up. And the Death Eaters would be watching me from somewhere, laughing as I get torn to shreds._

_Or it could be Dumbledore, trying to help calm my senses, before he comes by and bring me back to the castle. No… that's unlikely. He never did this to me, no matter what I experienced. Not after I got the philosopher's stone, nor killed the Basilisk, and neither after I returned from the graveyard with Cedric's corpse. And they were all more tumulous than what I just went through, I think….. Even if they weren't, I doubt Dumbledore would do this in case I go mad at finding myself in a totally strange place._

_Or it could be just a dream,_ he reasoned,_ Where I would awake on a bed in the hospital wing. Or even some dungeon._

_But it is most likely that I was pulled over, and am in the world beyond. Whatever the case, I best be careful. _

He strolled through the pleasantly cool woods, savouring the rare beauty it contained while holding onto his wand, preparing to attack when needed. For though this place was beautiful, there was something about it that made it creepy.

As he approached a river, where the tall trees supported bridges of light, silvery spider webs between them, he saw someone approach him. Upon closing the distance between him and the figure, he realized who it was.

It was his own reflection.

Harry raised his wand.

His reflection mirrored it- with its own right arm.

Harry narrowed his eyes, preparing for an attack. He didn't trust the doppelganger, and would have attacked it even if it meant harming his past or future self, until he realized that it wasn't one.

It didn't have a scar.

He scrutinized the being, and realized that the latter's eyes, unlike his own, were dark brown, and was taller than him. He lowered his wand slightly.

His opponent, apparently realizing that Harry was not his doppelganger too, lowered his wand too.

"So you're the new one." His opponent looked at him curiously, "Fabian told me that he and some others were pulling someone who had apparently fainted while halfway through the veil and decided to leave him in the clearing to let him rest, and not startle him by putting him in the homes of one of us until he was ready," He placed his wand back into his robes, "So, who are you?"

"Harry Potter," Harry replied, and was just about to ask his 'opponent' who he was when he exclaimed, "My god! So you are my son?"

"What is your name, then?" Harry persisted, just in case this wasn't his father, but a Death Eater pretending to be him, "and what object of yours had Dumbledore borrowed which was with him before and when you died?"

The man smirked slightly as he gazed down at Harry with delight, "It's good to see that you are cautious, Harry. My name is James Potter and the object which I lent Dumbledore till after my death was the invisibility cloak," He sighed, "It's a pity. If I had it then, the three of us would have lived and you wouldn't have suffered in the hands of the Dursleys. But then, Alice and Frank would have died…" He trailed off, distracted.

Harry nodded. "So, how is it like here…Dad? Is it peaceful, or terrible?"

James' eyes flickered back to life. "It's practically paradise to most of us, but torture to those who torment and kill others just for their own entertainment here. Let me show you." He led Harry back to where the latter came from and walked through the path in the opposite direction. "Everything gets familiar to you after you live here for just two years," he said, as more sunlight filtered through the leaves and voices of others could be heard, "But life is still full of surprises here."

The narrow path of smooth flat stones soon widened, and the sunlight now unblocked. Ahead of him, Harry saw hundreds of white mansions, each surrounded by large charming gardens. Although all were white, each was of a different design, and fragrant, beautiful flowers grew in abundance. All were built in that manner except for a building kilometres ahead of them, in what seemed like the centre of the town.

"We get to choose the designs of our homes ourselves," James explained, "and the types of plants in our gardens too."

"I see," Harry looked around, admiring them, and then pointed at the dark building, "But why is the building there so different?"

"Ah," James said, his eyes glittering with menace, "That is the prison, or rather the torture chamber, for those who tortured and killed others for fun while they were alive. Let me bring you there, if you don't mind."

"Sure," Harry replied. And with that, James grabbed Harry's hand and flew into the air at breakneck speed, the wind blowing gently at them, to the prison. Flying felt like swimming in the water, where one could alter the direction and height they flew without much effort.

They landed in front of the vast, dilapidated building, the rough black stone walls so dark not even a little light could pass through it. The long, pointed turrets of the building pierced through the sky, which was a dark, stormy grey here, and the weathered windows resembled empty sockets of long-dead skulls. Above the enormous, formidable oak doors was, in large wrought iron, the name of the prison, 'Dieforto'.

"Won't the prisoners escape? And how will it contain future prisoners, should all the cells be used up?" Harry questioned.

"There is a spell that forces the prisoners inside," James explained patiently, "Something like hard, strong glass around the whole prison for them. Should a prisoner attempt to escape, not only would he or she get bruised badly; a torrent of acid would rain on them for an hour. And there are no problems in terms of the lack of space, for more storeys would be added to the building, and the turrets would increase in land too," he gestured at them, "and the sky is not limited here." Looking at Harry in the eye with a straight face, he continued, "Should we go on?"

"Yes," Harry said, wondering what torture lay within.

They stepped into the dank, musty building, their footsteps ringing into the darkness. A few blood-red candles lighted the brick corridor, providing little warmth and comfort to the few people who pass by them. It was there when they bumped into someone else.

"Ouch! Sorry," James shouted to the tall, gangling figure.

"James! Is that you?" The other man yelled, amazed, his voice echoing down the corridor, "And is that Harry with you?"

"Sirius!" Two voices shouted back at him, rushing forwards and hugging him, an embrace so strong that made him stagger and fall. "Hey! Get off me for a moment! I need to breathe!" Sirius punched them on their arms playfully. "But you're dead. You don't need to breathe." James retorted mischievously. Nevertheless, they stood up and pulled Sirius up.

Despite the darkness, it was clear that Sirius was much more handsome than he was when he died. His skin, though pale, was not waxy, but smooth, and his eyes were not sunken, but bright and playful. His hair was dark and shiny.

"I was just showing Harry around this prison," James told Sirius.

"It's a prison?" Sirius looked thoroughly surprised, "I thought it was a mental hospital. When I opened a door just now, this fat naked bastard ran towards me, swinging his clothes with one hand, and shouted, "I'M A UNICORN!" Thank goodness he didn't follow me after I shut the door. Of course, it must be rather difficult to move after you are immobilized."

"Just how thick are you, Sirius?" James laughed, "Can't you tell by the name of this place and the building itself?"

"There was a nameplate for it? I guess I'll need a tour guide next time. How unfortunate I am to wake up all alone in an empty mansion, when I was surrounded by my admirers and the brainless death eaters just a few seconds before." He sighed dramatically, before his eyes widened suddenly as though he just realized something, "OH MY GOD, HARRY! HOW DID YOU DIE?!" He screamed in shock.

"I didn't die. I was trying to escape from the Death Eaters by going through the veil when I fainted. I was halfway through, then, so they pulled me through."

"Ah yes, of course, Harry. You aren't so weak so as to die in their hands. Unlike us," Sirius pulled James beside him and smiled in unison, "You're stronger than most."

They ventured down the empty hallway, glancing at the nameplates on the doors of the cells. All looked old, and unfamiliar. Screams emitted from some.

"The names we recognize would be on the top floor," James said, "The newer ones are at the top." Harry shrugged, and continued to read the names of the prisoners.

Three hours of reading off every nameplate found them on the top floor, where a number of them were familiar. Names like 'Goyle' and 'Nott' appeared several times in the building, as were the names of the dead Death Eaters like 'Barty Crouch Jr.' and 'Cygnus Black' (Sirius sneered). Names of infamous Dark Wizards such as Emeric the Evil and Vlad the Bad were spotted by them too. Some doors were bolted tight, with pitiful screams coming from within. Harry didn't understand why, however, and neither did James and Sirius. If people such as Cameron Sapientus and Daimon Mortis were so evil, why weren't they listed on history books along with Grindelwald and Emeric the Evil?

At last, reached the cell they wished to visit.

There was already a queue outside the cell which held the Death Eater who recently died. Agonized high-pitched screams could be heard from the damp, tiny cell.

"Well, we could always watch from somewhere, can't we?" Sirius asked, all the emotions he had suddenly evaporated upon seeing the queue.

"Of course," James said, "I see they've opened the window there." They elbowed their way through the crowd and peeked inside.

Bellatrix's hands, which were tied by a rough rope which hung from the ceiling, were adorned by dozens of deep gashes. Her eyes were now bloody sockets, crimson blood now flowing, like miniature rivers, down her cheeks. Her robes were torn, and her bare, pale legs which hung a metre from the ground, were charred to the bone.

The wizard currently attending to her shot a curse at her now limp, weak figure, and blood started spurting out of all the openings in her body. She gave a laboured moan. They watched, spellbound, as her next torturer, a witch, caused her innards to spill on to the mouldy floor.

"She deserves it," The words escaped Harry's mouth before he even thought of what to describe all this. They were cruel, probably worse than the Cruciatus Curse, but it gave him great satisfaction.

James and Sirius nodded, their eyes still glued to the window, "I just wish Wormtail was here," Sirius glared through the window, "And then we could all give him a piece of our mind for what he did."

"It's a pity Voldemort can't be locked in here," James shook his head, sighing; Harry and Sirius stared at him, bewildered, "People who have created horcruxes are able to run and attack freely in the country. It's horrible," James shuddered, "The last time that happened, many were found mutilated on the streets. But they were forced to live painfully until they were cured, and it took a long time for their wounds to heal. We managed to trick him to reincarnate in the end. I wish they can fix this place so that Dark Wizards who created horcruxes before can be trapped here."

A wave of lethargy hit Harry without warning; he stifled a yawn.

"Alright, Harry?" James asked in concern; he was now watching Bellatrix's brains leaking from her nostrils.

"I'm just tired," Harry replied, suddenly sleepy, as he stifled yet another yawn.

"Let's go back then," Sirius smiled slightly, "We could always come back another day." James nodded in agreement.

So they flew to the Potter's manor, Harry now holding the hands of Sirius (as Harry hadn't died yet, he couldn't fly). Sirius had ruled out sleeping in his own home as he didn't want to sleep in such a large house alone.

"James! The King has sent us a letter! About meeting Harry!" A young, ravishing redhead ran out of the Victorian manor, brandishing a creamy white envelope, upon seeing them appear, "How can he, when Harry hadn't…Harry?" She gasped, upon seeing her son, "How did you…die?"

"He didn't die, Lily," James stroked the crying Lily gently, "He had fainted when he was halfway through the veil. Fabian and Gideon pulled him out."

"Thank goodness," Lily sighed, relieved, "He might be able to get back up, then, wouldn't he? And explore all the different countries and worlds before he comes down here permanently, wouldn't he?"

"Yes, of course, my sweet Lily," James continued stroking her, "Now what is that letter about?"

"The King would like Harry to visit him tomorrow, though he didn't say why. It's considered a great honour here, Harry," she gazed at the son she had not seen for years affectionately, "And he never summons people to punish them, but do little tasks that come with great rewards. Few people are lucky enough." She caressed Harry's arms comfortingly.

All of a sudden, all the energy left in Harry left him, and he fell asleep in her arms.

Harry stirred, his energy gradually returning to him.

"He's awake!"

"Finally!"

He squinted his eyes, trying to see the dim room, which was bordered by many pure white beds. He peered through his slightly heavy eyelids, only to see five figures surrounding him. But none of the five resembled James, Lily or Sirius. The closest there was a redheaded girl, whose hair was curly rather than straight, and shorter than Lily by a few inches.

"I think he needs his spectacles," a dreamy voice said.

"Here you go, mate!" Something slammed into his face, and suddenly, everything around him was clear.

He was in the hospital wing, surrounded by Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Dumbledore, who were all scrutinizing him with worried expressions.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione ran up to him hugged him, sobbing, "You're finally awake! You don't know how anxious we were, after you fainted while trying to cross the veil. Dumbledore thought that something terrible had happened to you, after you swooned while crawling through it."

"I was pulled back here? I thought I went over…" His thoughts were scattered. Which way was he pulled to? And was all that happened previously just…a dream?

"Yes, you were, Harry. Lupin and Tonks carried you back when they spotted you lying there. They thought you had lost your soul while you were knocked out," Dumbledore looked at Harry gravely, before breaking out into a smile, "But thankfully, you're fine! Except perhaps for some hallucinations…"

Just then, Madame Pomfrey sauntered in, and upon seeing Harry awake, beamed. "We thought it was the end of you, but it looks like you're fine! You must have been tired, having slept for twenty-five hours straight! Are you still tired? Do you mind having them around? Or would you rather spend some time alone for now?"

"I'm still a little tired… I think I feel like spending some time alone." He was, somehow, still fatigued, and wanted to spend some time thinking about the other world. Was it just a dream, or was it something real that happened in his mind?

"See you, Harry." "Goodbye for now!" "May you recover soon!" With that, all six of them left the hospital wing.

Harry lay back on the soft, fluffy bed, contemplating whether he would awake in the other world when he fell asleep here (or is it the other way round?) when out of a sudden, a neon green fireball began burning right in front of his eyes.

Harry recoiled in shock. _What was this? Was it a prank? Or dark magic? _Just then, an old, yellowed parchment appeared in the flames, which gradually vanished as the whole note appeared. He picked it up gingerly.

To Harry Potter:

Twenty-two years or so ago, I went halfway through the veil, like you. And, like you, I found myself living in both the lands of the living and dead, waking asleep in the other when I fell asleep in one. Unfortunately, I did not take the tips given to me by the dead, that my friends in the world of the living were trying to harm me, and I trusted them still. In the end, I was killed brutally by them, and my body was vanished from the face of the Earth. I was allowed to get revenge on them, and I did. But my 'friends' did cast a curse on me before they killed me, entrapping me into a prison (not Dieforto, mind you). Freedom would be given to me if the next person who suffers the same fate does the opposite of what I did.

Please follow the King's instruction, Harry, and we might both be saved. This is the only message I am able to send to you.

Good Luck,

Zephyr Maeroris

The letter was still in his hands for minutes after he read it. Could his 'friends' really be harming him? And what would happen to him if he doesn't follow the King's instruction? Could he really save Zephyr Maeroris?

The energy in him began to drain from his body, his eyelids began to droop. He fell into a deep sleep, an actual sleep for real…


	3. The King

**Disclaimer: I know you've seen it many times before, but here it goes again: I do not own anything you recognize.**

* * *

Harry awoke, refreshed, in a large, airy room. Sunlight bathed the room through the large rectangular windows, the polished marble floor now shimmering, as the wind gently blew at the lacy white curtains. Potted plants adorned with large blue flowers and emerald leaves saluted his four-poster bed, where a gold crystal chandelier hung from the high, arched ceiling above.

The tall mahogany door opened slightly, and a small gasp of surprise was heard; running footsteps were heard going to the opposite direction.

Harry sat up, stunned. Who was that, and what were they going to do to him?

Just then, Lily, James and Sirius came bursting into the room. "Thank goodness you're awake, Harry! We thought something happened to you when you fainted and began mumbling nonsensical things!" "TWELVE HOURS STRAIGHT!" "YOU DIDN'T DIE!"

So Zephyr was right. Harry, like Zephyr, would fall asleep in one world and wake up in the other. He groped for the letter under his blanket, hoping against hope that it was with him there too. Miraculously, it was.

"Oh yes, Harry," Lily pulled Harry towards her, "The King would like to meet you today. So get ready!" She gave Harry a warm smile, which was returned nearly immediately, before they all left the room to allow him to change.

Having groomed himself, Harry left, along with James, to the castle, which sat in the middle of the woods.

The vast, grey-stoned castle stood in the forest resembled a great leader surrounded by thousands of soldiers. The tall, pointed towers seemed as though they always looked up at the sky, and the many arched windows glared down at him with disdain. Black metal spikes stood at the roofs of the castle. The dark wood doors, however, had a welcoming feel, though it seemed to beckon, rather than invite him in.

Suddenly, the doors burst open, and a pasty, lanky man walked out, his long, silvery hair billowing in the wind. To say he was just a man was an understatement- enormous tarnished-silver wings protruded from his back, arching above his head, and a black metal mask with swirled patterns covered his face, a swirling silver substance in between them. His eyes, the only part of his face uncovered, were humongous, and a dark blood red. It was clear that his features, which hid behind his mask, were as sharp as sharpened knives. And, in a voice that was not unlike metal scraping against gravel, he rasped, "King Lucien would like to see you, Harry Potter. The other may leave."

Harry glanced at James, who shrugged. The former followed the strange man while the latter remained in the forest.

Once inside the palace, Harry was greeted by the sight of marble floors polished so brightly that one could see their reflection as clearly as they could with a mirror, and silver crystal chandeliers so grand they made the world outside look like a poor, third-world country. Tall, silver guards stood at the walls.

"We kept the outside the way it was so as to not attract thieves in." The blonde, upon seeing Harry's astonished and bemused expression, supplied him.

"Interesting," Harry, still awed by his surroundings, said, "What is your name, by the way?"

It was a moment's hesitation before the reply came. "Ambrose," The older man whispered.

"That was your name when you were alive, wasn't it?" Ambrose nodded. "Do you have any idea why King Lucien summoned me?"

"I suppose it's due to the fact that you are connected to the other world, even though you were pulled over," Ambrose said in his soft voice, "You see, whenever one stays halfway through the veil, their bodies in each world, for more than half a minute, they would end up living in both worlds."

"I see," Harry nodded, "and the same happened to Zephyr Maeroris?" They stopped at a large, curved staircase which split into two flights at the top, before going up.

"Yes," Ambrose said, "although he was pulled back to the other world. When he died, he begged King Lucien to let him free. But King Lucien, unable to reverse the curse placed on him by his 'friends', could only watch helplessly as Zephyr went back to take revenge-the only thing he could grant him-before dissolving to somewhere unknown."

A pair of tall, arched oak doors greeted them at the top of the landing. Ambrose placed his hands on the keyhole, which suddenly emitted a blinding white light from within before swinging open forwards, revealing the grandest room Harry had ever seen.

The floors were paved with thousands of large, smooth precious stones which glittered from the light of the emerald chandeliers above and sunlight that streaked in from the tall, arched windows. In the middle of the room was an arched, ornate silver throne where a man sat.

The man in question was tall, though not as tall as Ambrose was. The straight, silky black hair that flowed around his waist contrasted against his pale skin beautifully. He, like Ambrose, wore a black and silver metal mask which covered all of his face except for his large red eyes and slightly sharp features. His wings, however, were a soft, feathery light grey, not unlike that of angels. A silver crown adorned with large sapphires sat at the top of his head.

Upon spotting the two enter, the man stood up from his throne. "King Lucien," Ambrose gave a slight bow.

"I see you've brought our guest," King Lucien answered amiably, his voice echoing across the great hall, "Welcome, Harry Potter." He shook hands with Harry.

"Come with me, Harry, for we have great matters to discuss," King Lucien led Harry to the door opposite the throne room, Ambrose trailing behind them.

"I heard that you were halfway through the veil for minutes before you were pulled over, thus allowing you to be connected to the other world," King Lucien said as they went through the door, where a spacious, airy room furnished with lush wooden chairs, bookshelves and table awaited them, "and I was wondering whether you could do some tasks over there while your connection…remains."

They seated themselves at the table, on two chairs opposite each other; Ambrose sat on a chair behind Harry.

"Of course I could," Harry replied, remembering Zephyr's warning.

"Well, you see, Harry, the land in this world seems to be running out," King Lucien said smoothly, "and I was wondering whether you could give us some…sacrifices..from the other world. No, not necessarily those of your friends, Harry, but your enemies, those that are loathed by many. But not Lord Voldemort, though, for he would cause havoc upon entering this world."

Harry squirmed slightly in his seat. "I have to… kill?"

King Lucien averted his eyes from Harry's, staring at the polished wood table instead. "In a way…yes. But as I said, they could be, and I recommend so, the souls of the despised. Take Bellatrix, for example. Did you feel remorse, or sadness, upon killing her? You didn't, for you know that the other world would be much better without her, and that few would actually miss her. You are, indeed, allowing both worlds to benefit by sending her here, into this world."

"Now, Harry, what do you think about my proposal? To sacrifice the souls of those who torment many in the world of the living, scarring them for eternity, or allow thousands of poor, innocent people here to be homeless, unsheltered, on the streets? Not everyone here are friends yet, and are unable to live in the house of someone else," King Lucien gazed into Harry's eyes beseechingly, his voice dropping to a whisper, "You're our only hope, Harry. I don't want any more souls to suffer."

Harry pondered for a moment. "Yes, I will." was the reply.

"You will?" King Lucien sat up straight, his eyes shining, "You really will?" Harry nodded. "That's great! But you need a partner… Not your friends, for they, upon seeing you cross over the veil, know that the you they have there is a fake, and will all attempt to murder you…How about I send Ambrose along?" He nodded towards Ambrose.

"Fine with me," Harry agreed.

"Good. Now he will assist you to sacrifice them, until you find a partner. After you have found your partner and sacrifice three lives together, would you be rewarded." King Lucien's eyes twinkled, "The reward is a secret. Meanwhile, Zephyr Maeroris, who is locked up somewhere far from practically all humans, would be freed should you be successful. Now, who is your first sacrifice? And when and where should Ambrose meet you?"

"Ten tonight, in the hospital wing," Harry replied, "My first victim is a witch, one who terrorizes both staff and students in the school. She is by the name of Dolores Jane Umbridge."

King Lucien stared thoughtfully at the bookshelf beside the door for a moment before smiling, "Good choice, Harry. You may leave." Ambrose stood up with Harry, ready to lead him out. As they reached the door, curiosity entered Harry's mind, and Harry turned back.

"King Lucien? May I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Harry," King Lucien said, still smiling.

"How long have you been King here?"

King Lucien gazed wistfully at the bookshelf for a moment, "For a little more than two decades. I, contrary to what you may think, was not the king from the time this world was created, but instead, chosen, by the previous one.

Harry nodded, "So you did live in the other world. What was your name, then?"

"I believe it was Lucien Serpentia. I can't really remember, though."

"Thank you."

* * *

After being brought around the town square for sight-seeing, Harry returned to the manor with James, where he shared with them the king's task during dinner.

"It sounds…evil, sacrificing the souls of others, even if it means giving homes to thousands who don't have them." Lily said uncomfortably as she spooned soup into each of their bowls.

"Come on, Lily, it can't be that bad," James said between mouthfuls of food, "Especially when the victims are those who treat others really badly."

"You shouldn't have killed Bellatrix before you went through the veil, Harry," Sirius said, looking at Harry in the eye, "I'm serious." They chortled.

"You know, Harry, you shouldn't have chosen Umbridge as your first victim," James said, "but Snivellus instead." Sirius howled with laughter; Lily glared at them, arms akimbo.

"Don't be childish. You know perfectly well that Severus isn't that bad."

"Yeah. He saved my life when I was in first year by preventing me from falling off my broom when Quirrel tried to knock me off it." James sobered up; Sirius simply stared at Harry, confused.

"What a bad student Quirrel is," Sirius shook his head, "I'm surprised he wasn't punished by Snivellus." The others cackled madly.

Harry lay down on his bed, thinking about his task. Was it really worth it to sacrifice Umbridge's soul forever? Would he be caught in the midst of his task?

He thought about the blood quills, the times she tried to make him and his friends miserable, and her determination to make everyone miserable and capture Sirius just for a measly bit of gold, and flared in anger. Yes, it was worth it.

As for whether he would be caught, he would bring his invisibility cloak.

He began to doze off.

* * *

Sunlight streamed into the room, casting shadows beneath the many beds in the hospital wing. Harry glanced at his watch.

0907. It was around eight at night in the other world when he fell asleep there. Perhaps the worlds are twelve hours apart.

Harry slid off his bed just as Madam Pomfrey bustled into the room. "You're awake, Harry," she beamed, "Feeling better now?"

Harry nodded. "Can I be released? After all, I'm not sick."

Madam Pomfrey agreed, and Harry marched off to the library.

"Zephyr Maeroris…" Harry muttered under his breath, pouring over the thick stacks of books and newspaper clippings when he found an article with an interesting caption: **Maeroris family missing two days after son peaked through a mysterious veil. Others who were there to witness brutally murdered around the time of their disappearance.** Harry read on:

_Two days ago, as told by the now deceased Cameron Sapientus, Zephyr Maeroris, young worker of the Department of Mysteries, Ministry of Magic, peeped through a mysterious veil brought in by a fellow worker. According to Sapientus, Maeroris told them to pull him out after a minute he looked in, which they did. After they pulled him out and asked him what was beyond it, however, all he said was "Beauty" before passing out, looking Eerily happy as he did so. He began to sleep much more frequently since._

_Earlier this morning, at around three, family members of Cameron Sapientus, Caria Amesia and Rosa Mayfleur were awakened by a loud explosion from the bathrooms of their respective homes. Upon enetering them, however, they found their corpses, their tongues sliced cleanly off and forced down their throats, their intestines torn out of bodies by means of claws; their eyes gouged out by fingers, and a strange sign on each of them. Sabrina Maeroris, Wife of Asmodeus Maeroris and mother of Zephyr Maeroris, reported their sudden disappearances from home at one in the morning. All five victims were present when Zephyr peeped into the veil, with no other person around._

Could something from beyond the veil have gotten revenge on all the witness?_ It's very unlikely,_ Harry thought,_ But perhaps something had wanted to pull Zephyr in when they pulled him out. But I suppose that the three, upon seeing Zephyr act strangely, kill him and vanish him so that they would not be executed for murder. Asmodeus was, unfortunately, with him, when he touched the portkey or Zephyr when the latter was teleported over to his murderers. They killed him, too, but did not cast the curse on him._

He stared at the smiling, winking photograph of Zephyr below, and felt a stab of pity through his heart for the impish, friendly-looking green eyed blonde boy, and was determined not to follow his path.

Meanwhile, Harry decided to read up on the king, trying to find out whether he was trustworthy or not. There seemed to be a slippery, elusive quality about him, for he was so smooth, so sleek. It was just a hunch, but he would look him up.

However, after hours of research, Harry was still unsuccessful at finding the name. Not even any similar ones.

* * *

**In case you're wondering, I'm NOT insulting Sirius in this story. He just happens not to know about the ongoings because of his twelve years in Askaban and strange time of death.**


End file.
